Exceção à Regra
by HelenaForneck
Summary: Algumas coisas são inquestionáveis: um mais um é dois, a água é molhada, o fogo queima e meninas como eu não dão certo com rapazes como ele. Mas, toda regra tem uma exceção, não é?


_Exceção à regra_

Por que agora? Por que comigo? Por que ele? Eram os pensamentos mais frequentes na minha cabeça quando eu conseguia tirá-lo de lá – e eu tenho consciência de que isso não era tirá-lo de lá completamente. Era só... menos explícito.

Eu concordo que isso é ridículo, mas o que eu posso fazer se tudo que eu consigo fazer é pensar nele? Dessa vez, devo estar completamente louca.

Fosse loucura ou fosse lá o que fosse, sei que meu mundo balançava todas as vezes em que ele colocava aqueles olhos castanhos em mim e que meu coração tentava sair do meu peito todas as vezes que ele sorria. Infelizmente, não tinha mais como negar. Eu estou inexplicável e totalmente apaixonada pelo Potter.

E não pense que o fato de eu não usar seu primeiro nome para me referir a ele diminua o que eu sinto por ele, é uma mania e, mesmo quando se ama alguém, é difícil perder a mania de chamá-lo como você chamou a vida inteira – ou por seis anos.

O fato é que eu sou teimosa e que não foi nem um pouco fácil admitir que essas coisas que acontecem comigo eram causadas por ele, eu ficava procurando explicações, mas, nenhuma delas era capaz de explicar tudo. Há alguma coisa além dele que seja capaz de fazer com que meu coração bata tão rápido que me da medo de que ele pare abruptamente, sentir frio e calor ao mesmo tempo e, apesar disso, me fazer sentir como se eu estivesse no lugar mais feliz e perfeito em toda a Terra?

Acho que não.

Mas, apesar de eu sentir tudo isso por ele e dele insistir em me convidar para sair há muito tempo, há outros fatos a serem considerados. Quer dizer, não é tão simples como o velho discursinho de "ele gosta dela e ela gosta dele, sejam felizes para sempre" – quem me dera fosse assim.

Ele é o apanhador do time de quadribol da Grifinória e, ainda assim, consegue ir bem na maior parte das aulas. Tenho a impressão de que ele nunca ficou mais de dez minutos sem dizer uma palavra e de que nunca conseguiu passar mais do que três semanas sem namorada (o que, ultimamente, tem me causado um ciúme insuportável). E eu... Bem, o que dizer? Eu sou o tipo de menina que não combina com o tipo "rapaz extrovertido que encanta metade da escola".

Não que eu seja feia, longe disso. É só que eu sou tímida e ruiva – uma combinação que, sinceramente, eu não desejo nem para meu pior inimigo – e, qualquer situação faz com que meu rosto fique vermelho como um pimentão! E isso me deixa mais nervosa ainda e mais vermelha ainda. É um ciclo vicioso.

Também tem o fato dele implicar com qualquer que seja diferente na escola. Eu sou diferente de mais da metade das pessoas aqui e, mesmo que ele não implique comigo, me sinto o alvo dessas brincadeiras infantis.

E esse é só o começo da lista.

Sim, eu o amo, mas, é um fato que nós não vamos dar certo juntos e, mesmo que a gente tente, vai ser complicado e um de nós, ou os dois, vai sair machucado. E, sinceramente, se for pra me machucar, que eu me machuque com essas ilusões e não com palavras dele.

É tão estranho pensar que ele é a diferença entre o céu e o inferno. E, agora mesmo, eu estou no céu.

- Evans – ele disse sorrindo amarelo, levantei os olhos do livro que eu fingia ler.

- Potter – eu respondi olhando firmemente para ele. Os amigos dele nos encaravam.

- Podemos conversar? – ele disse e eu nem me mexi – Lá fora...

- Ah... Claro! – eu disse levantando e começando a olhar para baixo, porque a temperatura do meu rosto estava aumentando, eu estava vermelha. Tudo que eu precisava agora!

Não sei quanto tempo demorou para que nós chegássemos ao jardim e sentássemos embaixo de uma árvore, mas o fato é que nós chegamos lá.

- Eu vou ser sincero com você, Evans – ele começou – Eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu pedi pra você ir a Hogsmeade comigo e você disse não, não sei quantas vezes você recusou minha ajuda para se livrar daquele Ranhoso e, não importa o que eu faça, você nunca me dá uma chance.

- Eu sei me virar sozinha – disse levantando os olhos.

- Claro que sabe e isso é bom. Mas, você já parou para pensar em como eu me sinto toda vez que você nega tudo que eu te ofereço? Quando eu vi você entrando naquele trem no primeiro ano, vi que você era especial e, apesar de você passar todo seu tempo com aquela criatura sebosa, você nunca me fez duvidar disso. Eu prometo que essa é a última vez que eu te peço isso, Evans, mas, por favor, me dê uma chance de provar que eu não estou brincando.

Fechei os olhos sem saber o que fazer, uma parte de mim queria se jogar nos braços dele, beijá-lo e dizer que sim. Dizer que eu seria sempre dele.

Outra parte estava tentando se decidir se deveria pular no lago, correr para a Floresta Proibida ou procurar um buraco para me esconder.

- Eu te dou uma chance – respondi depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Mesmo? – ele disse um tanto animado demais, o que fez com que sua voz saísse um pouquinho de controle, apesar dela já estar mudada – Quer dizer, mesmo?

- Se você me prometer uma coisa.

- O que você quiser...

- Nunca mais me chame de Evans – eu disse e me joguei nos braços dele.

- Por mim, amanhã mesmo, você seria uma Potter – ele disse e eu desejei que esse momento jamais acabasse. Quem sabe nós poderíamos ser uma exceção à regra. Quem sabe nós pudéssemos ser felizes juntos.


End file.
